


Backlash

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Transformation, Yaoi, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben was fighting Kevin, he had gone FourArms and the two were grappling. Kevin used his powers draining the alien’s energy, Ben was thrashing around and the omnitrix was struck, causing a crazy backlash of energy. Kevin was fine but the backlash mutated Ben’s human DNA with Tetramand dna, he’s got four arms, two massive dicks, and super strength. Now his alien transformations have additional arms. Kevin thinks now Ben is a freak but Ben teaches him a lesson. Ben/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

Backlash

Ben was fighting Kevin, he had gone FourArms and the two were grappling. Kevin used his powers draining the alien’s energy, Ben was thrashing around and the Omnitrix was struck, causing a crazy backlash of energy. Kevin was fine but the backlash mutated Ben’s human DNA with Tetramand DNA, he’s got four arms, two massive dicks, and super strength. Now his alien transformations have additional arms. Kevin thinks now Ben is a freak but Ben teaches him a lesson. Ben/Harem

Chapter 1

Ben Tennyson was a normal kid, just going on a summer road trip with his Grandpa and his cousin Gwen. He thought it was just gonna be a normal summer, nothing special, then something fell from the sky one night while they were camping. Ben sees it and goes to investigate and ends up finding an alien pod, with something powerful inside.

The Omnitrix, a piece of alien tech that latched itself on Ben’s wrist. Ben tried to get it off, only for the watch looking tech to activate and transform into an alien. This started a series of events that gave Ben the chance to become an alien hero. The alien watch allowed him to change into 10 different aliens, each with their own unique powers and abilities.

If he needed to rescue some guys stranded at sea or fight a sea monster, he had Ripjaws, an aquatic alien, with powerful jaws and claws, and has mermaid levels speed in the water. When he needs flight, he has Stinkfly, an insect-like alien with a sharp tail that can cut through metal, and spits sticky slime with a foul odor. He needs to track bad guys down, he has Wildmutt, an alien dog beast with no eyes but has a form of gills that act as receptors, has a heightened smell, and uses a form of echolocation, and has quills he can use as projectiles and defense.

When Ben is fighting robots, mad bikers, or just needs to use what’s around him he has Upgrade, he can fire plasma beams from his eye, and can merge with technology and well...upgrade it beyond its original design, he can take anything and make it a weapon, the only downside he becomes one with whatever he’s upgrading so if it gets damaged he gets damaged. When he needs literal firepower, he had Heatblast, a living embodiment of fire, he can create fire, control fire, and even learns to fly with the fire. If he needs to fight terror with terror, he had Ghostfreak, a terrifying alien that allowed him to fly, turn invisible, phase through walls, and when he pulled back the cloak he wore released the terror of his true form.

Not that he didn’t have other aliens he used more frequently. When he needed brains he had Grey Matter, a tiny alien with a big I.Q. and he’s frog-like. When he needed speed he had XLR8, a speedy alien who moved so fast it was a blur. He even had two powerhouses when he wanted to go blow for blow he had Four Arms, a strong durable alien with great strength and four arms. If he needed a stronger defense, he had Diamondhead, an alien composed of dark green crystals, since his body was hard as diamond it made most attacks useless, and he could even reflect lasers back at an enemy, this alien could also create and control crystals making him quite versatile.

Ben had a favorite, he liked a good old rumble so he often picked Four Arms to fight bad guys and villains, if the watch gave it to him that is. His Grandpa Max helped train him and hone his skills, using the watch he was able to become a hero. Despite wanting to be a hero, Ben was still a kid so he sometimes used his powers for some payback and personal gain, like messing with some bullies who always picked on him, or using Ghostfreak to sneak into a restricted area to play a new video game.

His actions usually had consequences like getting his family kicked out of a fancy hotel. Max is mad, warning Ben not to misuse the Omnitrix, and grounds him. He leaves to try and get some of his money back from the hotel. Ben, being a hothead, sneaks off to explore New York City. Gwen follows him to make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble.

They end up in an arcade, and Ben tries to play a game only for it to glitch and trigger a Game Over before he could start playing. He complained to the manager only for him to be directed to a sign saying, “Play at your own risk.” Ben’s mood continues to sour, and he bumps into a raven-haired boy named Kevin.

The two hit it off making fun of the jerk of a manager. Kevin decides to help Ben out, and zaps the machine and causes it to spit his tokens back out, along with all the other tokens inside. Gwen didn’t approve of this, but Ben thanked Kevin anyway. Just as they were about to play some games, a gang of thugs came around the corner and spotted Kevin. A look of fear comes across Kevin’s face. “Sorry, I gotta run!”

He doesn’t get far as another teen blocks his path. “Where you going freak?” the teens surround him. Their body language screamed trouble.

“Leave him alone!” Ben snapped.

“Stay out of this kid, this freak needs to be taught a lesson.” Ben tried to help on his own only to get tossed away. He used this moment to use his watch.

“Ben don’t...” Gwen protested only for him to ignore her.

“He helped me before, so I’m gonna help him.” he transformed turning into XLR8. The gang was planning to beat Kevin up for what he did to their hangout. Before they could hurt him XLR8 speeds in and begins to beat up the punks, sending them flying.

Gwen tries to complain about Ben’s use of the Omnitrix, but Ben says. “I’m just helping out a friend, why can’t you understand that.” The watch timed out and Ben returned to human form.

Kevin was amazed by XLR8, and now that he’s free he offers Ben a tour of New York. The two boys go off together while Gwen returns to the RV to find a very angry Max. “Where is Ben!”

-x-

As they explored Ben asked about Kevin’s power. “Was born with it, I’m able to store and release any type of energy.”

“Doesn’t that hurt you?” Ben touches his hand, and Kevin blushes.

“Nah, it’s just sorta tingly.” he rubbed the back of his head. “We are close to my place, let’s chill there.” His home was an abandoned subway station.

“You live here?” Ben looked around, the place was full of tech, televisions, vending machines, arcade machines.

“For now,” he shrugged.

“What about your parents?”

“Ditched me, when I discovered my powers, I accidentally caused a power surge and started a fire. Parents didn’t take it well, guess they didn’t want a freak for a son.” he laughed.

“You aren’t a freak Kevin, you’re different, and that’s cool!” Kevin felt his cheeks heat up again. Ben asked about the guys who jumped him, and they had been using Kevin for his powers to break into ATM’s, security doors, anything electrical, Kevin just wanted to be accepted so he went along with it, but they showed their true colors. He trashed their base and ran off, they’ve been after him since.

“Everyone thinks I’m a freak, I’m better off alone.” he crossed his arms.

“Well, I don’t.” Ben shares his story of what happened between him and his Grandpa Max, and it gives Kevin an idea. This was a very bad idea, that leads to police being called, Ben going alien to help them escape, and being chased around the city, they do get away but that was crazy.

“Seems you got some moves of your own,” Ben tells him about the Omnitrix and how it works, and about his other alien forms. “So that was you who saved me back there.”

“Yeah, your my friend, and I wanted to help ya out.” Kevin is impressed with Ben’s abilities and wonders if he can show him more. “Can’t, when the watch times out I can’t go alien for a while.”

“Let me see,” Kevin zaps Ben’s watch and can charge it, going from red back to green.

“Whoa, you did it!” Ben exclaimed.

“Seems we can make a good team.” Kevin offered his hand. “What do you say, partners?” Ben smiled.

“Partners!” they shook on it.

Kevin was feeling drained so they found a power source so he can absorb some energy. Kevin started acting weird after absorbing the energy, talking about with their power they could do whatever they wanted, with no one able to stop them. Things escalated when Kevin planned to derail a money train, and send it on a collision course with another train.

Ben was against this, as many people would be killed. “Who cares, do you think any of those people care about you, if they knew what you could do, they’d call you a freak!” Ben’s eyes widened.

“Not everyone is like that Kevin!” Kevin wasn’t hearing him.

“It’s you and me, Ben, we are partners. It’s gonna be us against the world.” Kevin had the crazy eyes going on.

‘What is wrong with him?’ This didn’t seem like the Kevin he met at the arcade. Little did Ben know what absorbing energy does to a person. Ben tried to stop this, if he could go Four Arms he could switch the track back, but instead, the Omnitrix turns into Heatblast.

Ben groaned in frustration. “Stay back Kevin, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“I’m not afraid!” Kevin blasts out the lights, before jumping onto Ben’s back and tries to absorb his energy. He cries out in pain, as the energy from Heatblast does indeed hurt him.

“Kevin!” he’s blown back and Heatblasts runs to check on him, only to get blasted back with a fireball. Kevin has somehow become one with Heatblast’s DNA, he was half Kevin, half Heatblast.

The two fight, but Ben, in the end, overpowers Kevin and manages to save the two trains from colliding. Kevin gets away as Max arrives, and rightfully furious with Ben. Max gave him a lecture and a spanking for his disobedience. He wasn’t a cruel man, but Max knew sometimes words only went so far.

It was a sign that Ben really had gone too far. Max wasn’t just angry he was scared if something happened to Ben, he’d never forgive himself. Ben could see that Max cared about him, and he wasn’t just barking orders he was trying to guide Ben down the right path. This was a wake-up call...

Ben apologized, but he knew they had to stop Kevin from misusing his powers. Max believed him, and they were off. Ben called it, Kevin was at the gang’s hideout, using his powers to put the fear into those that tried to hurt him. Ben turned into Four Arms and arrived on the scene. “Stop this Kevin!”

“Hey there partner, perfect timing.” His Heatblast powers had just faded away. “You can give me more power!”

“Kevin, please stop, this is wrong!” he approached him slowly.

“Don’t look at me like that Ben!” His hands spark. “These guys hurt me, they should pay!” the gang were pissing themselves right now. “You can give me the power to teach them a lesson.”

“Kevin...” Once Four Arms was in range Kevin jumped on Ben, zapping him. Four Arms cried out in pain, and the watch began to surge with the energy. Kevin took this chance to grab onto Four Arms and began to drain his energy.

Ben thrashed around, the Omnitrix on his chest was surging with energy, it let off a noise similar to the time out noise. Kevin was trying to hang and absorb the energy, but something was wrong. Kevin’s energy and the Omnitrix's energy were like two misshapen gears colliding with each other.

If the watch had been charging this wouldn’t be an issue, but since it was on and active this was causing a terrifying backlash. Kevin drawing out Four Arm’s DNA with his powers was the icing on the cake.

The watch timed out, Ben reverting back to his human form, only to be caught in the backlash, the Four Arm’s DNA and energy melding with his human self. His baby fat melted away, muscles forming more prominently. A new set of arms materialized, ripping his shirt open. His crotch bulged as his cock was joined by another, both an impressive size.

Kevin had been thrown back by the wild energy so he wasn’t mutated. “What the heck!?” he looked at Ben in shock. He was taller now, now bigger than Kevin, his muscles were lean and tight.

Ben was surprised by this. He still had the watch on his wrist, now his upper left. “Recognized: Human/Tetramand hybrid registered.” a voice came from the Omnitrix. “Tetramand DNA harvested from Omnitrix will need time to restore, Omnitrix calibration cycle initiated.” The watch entered a blue state and seemed to stop functioning. He didn’t know what he was gonna do, but one thing was clear he had to stop Kevin.

To be continued


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Punishment

Kevin was still out of his mind, but he didn’t get any power from the watch. In a strange twist of fate, the backlash carried the tetramand DNA, through Kevin and into Ben. Levin was spent, his energy completely drained from the incident, but that didn’t stop him from running his mouth. “There you have it, Ben, now you are a freak, just like me!”

Ben couldn’t help but groan, his upper arms rubbing his temples in frustration. “You don’t get it Kevin!” he marched towards Kevin, cracking his knuckles in an intimidating way. The raven-haired teen gulped and tried to scramble away. “I’m not a freak, and neither are you!” He caught Kevin by the leg and hauled his ass to him. “You are special, you have a gift, but using that gift to help others is a hero’s responsibility.”

He sat down and brought Kevin over his lap. “Hey! What are you doing?” Ben was able to manhandle him so easily now, his right hands yanked down his shorts and underwear, exposing Kevin’s ass.

“It’s a hero’s job to help people and to save them...so...I’m gonna help you and save you from yourself!” Ben’s hand came down and…

Smack!

“Ahh!” Kevin gasped, Ben’s smack landed across both cheeks, making his buns jiggle. “You can’t do this to me!”

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

“Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!” Kevin’s eyes were wide as his ass stung, and humiliation seeped in. His dad had spanked him once, this was so different. Ben’s hits were strong, he felt the force rippling through his entire body.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Kevin cried out, his pale ass cheeks were turning a lovely shade of red. “Ben...please stop...I’m sorry...”

“Not yet, you’re not...” he raised both of his hands on one side and proceeded to rain down punishment on Kevin’s ass. One hand per cheek, Kevin gasped and yelped, feeling something else mixed in with the sting and pain.

“Are you a freak?”

“W-what?” Kevin was in a daze.

Smack

“Are...You...A...Freak?” he asked, taking a break between words to deliver a smack.

“No...”

“Louder!” Smack

“No! I am not a freak!” Kevin cried out.

“Remember that, no matter what anyone else says, you aren’t a freak Kevin.” The raven-haired teen hadn’t cried when Ben spanked him, but he was crying now. His head felt so clear, and Ben’s words sank in. Ben hugged him, and Kevin returned the embrace crying into his friend.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...”

“I know,” Ben rubbed his back.

His legs felt like jelly, and his ass stung like crazy, he wouldn’t be sitting anytime soon. Just having his underwear put back on stung, but he deserved it. With his head clearer, he realized what he did to Ben. He could hide his powers and live a normal life if he wanted, same with Ben, if he didn’t go alien he was just like anyone else in the crowd. Now...Ben would never have a normal life, and it was all his fault. ‘What have I done?’

Ben carried Kevin back to the Rustbucket, bridal style, much to the teens embarrassment, where Kevin met Grandpa Max. Believe it or not for the second time in his life. “Kevin Levin!” Max gasped.

“You know me?”

“You know him?” Ben and Gwen said in unison.

“Yes...no...kind of...you wouldn’t remember me, but I met you shortly after you were born. You are so much like your father.” Kevin blushed at those words. “I think we need to have a sit-down and talk, about everything.” He looked at Ben and his new set of arms.

Max had hoped to keep this all a secret, especially since he was retired, but since Ben had the Omnitrix and his new appendages keeping it a secret now would just be foolish. Kevin stripped out of his shorts and sat on a bag of ice. “You and my dad were close?”

“Yeah, we were partners.”

“Partners, I thought you were a plumber?” Gwen pointed out.

“Well you see, I was a Plumber, but not the kind your thinking of.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Kevin’s father and I were a part of the Plumbers, a code name for the intergalactic police.”

“No way!” Ben gasped excitedly.

“Mom said my dad was a cop, but this...” he looked to Ben. “Okay, maybe this isn’t that farfetched.” As he was sitting next to the kid with an alien watch and four arms.

“Your dad was an Osmosian, something you might call a human subspecies. You’ll find on many alien worlds that they don’t carry just one form of alien life, you’ll find subspecies and unique mutations.” Max explained how he and Devin were some plumbers from Earth tasked with protecting this area of the galaxy from rogue aliens. Plumbers often worked in teams of three or more, their other partner was Phil.

“So was my dad really taken out in the line of duty?” Kevin asked, he barely remembered his dad.

“He was, but by an alien criminal.” Max hung his head low. “I consider it my greatest failure. Your father was a hero through and through, he spent years in the academy training and honing his powers. He was a good man, he had everyone’s back.” Max was hurt and had a hard time continuing. “He fought bravely, using his powers to fend off the criminal, he absorbed energy to fight him off, even taken some damage from the guy. He pushed himself too far and he died in my arms.”

Kevin knew his father was gone, but hearing his story shined some light. “Can...can you tell me more stories about my dad?” His mom didn’t talk about him much, and his stepdad, while he tried, didn’t understand him.

“Yes, but I should call your mother and let her know where you are.”

“She doesn’t want me, I remind her too much of dad.” Ben rubbed his back.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Ben tried to comfort him.

“Ben, why don’t you grab some snacks? I’ll make a call and we’ll sit down and talk over a meal.” Max got up, followed by Ben. Gwen was still trying to process all of this.

The phone call with Kevin’s mother went well, she was worried about her son, but she didn’t know how to help him. So she went with the reject your powers approach, which only pushed Kevin away. “How about this, Kevin can stay with me for the summer? I trained with Devin, I can help him gain control of his abilities.”

“You’d really do that?”

“Yes, Devin was a dear friend of mine, you could have called and asked for my help.”

“Thank you Max.” the call ended, and Max came back to the young teens.

“Your mom is glad your safe, and if you want you can stay with us the rest of the summer before I bring you home.”

“Awesome!” Ben cheered.

“What?!” Gwen gasped.

“Is that...really okay with you?” Kevin asked. “After what I’ve done...” he looked at Ben.

“Don’t sweat it, dude, I’m not mad. Now we can really be partners!” Ben said happily.

“It is son, as far as I’m concerned your family too. I can help you control your powers, just as I’m training Ben to control his.”

“So that’s how you know so much about Ben’s aliens and that watch?” Gwen pointed out.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Grandpa?” Ben asked.

“Well, I retired from the plumbers, I wanted to spend time with my family. Can’t say the life has left this old man.” He pushed a button and revealed the Rustbucket was tricked out with alien tech.

“Whoa!” Kevin gasped.

“Cool!” Ben was excited.

“I don’t believe this!” Gwen gasped.

“I can teach you everything I know and prepare you for what we may face this summer.” Max looked at Ben. “As for you, things might not be normal for you anymore. There may not be a way to reverse this.” Kevin hung his head. “We’ll figure it out, but for now we’ll carry on like everything is normal.”

“Normal? He’s got four arms!” Gwen pointed.

“Uhh, Grandpa there is something else,” Ben took Max to the bathroom and showed him his other appendage.

“Well that is common in tetramand men, you’ll get used to it.” they came out of the bathroom. “So what do you say Kevin, wanna stay with us?” Kevin looked between Max and Ben, and he nodded.

The two didn’t get off without punishment. They were grounded and had to do drills for the next two weeks. Ben and Kevin shared a bed, which the raven-haired teen didn’t mind. While energy could drive Osmosians crazy, they could also absorb matter as a means of doing battle.

Max explained how while Osmosians could absorb energy and alien powers it came with great risk. It messed with their heads and drove them crazy, losing the ability to see friend from foe, and giving a lust for power. Kevin didn’t want to go down that path.

He could see now that Ben was his friend, and he wasn’t a freak, just different. Max shared his war stories so to speak, and his days at the academy with Devin and Phil. It helped Kevin know more about his father and helped inspire both boys to want to get stronger and become heroes.

Ben learned that the transformation affected his other aliens as well. The hybrid DNA granted his other aliens additional arms and strength to them. The two did hero time together, taking down baddies left and right.

Gwen wanted to do her own thing, focusing on her studies, but seeing the two have so much fun being heroes did leave her wanting more.

To Be Continued Lucky Girl Makes Three

Kevin is noticing some feelings for Ben, while Gwen comes into her powers. She joins into their training, but Gwen notices their bond is different.


	3. Lucky Girl Makes Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Lucky Girl Makes Three

The Rustbucket was heading to a Witchcraft Museum, much to Gwen’s excitement. Kevin and Ben were in bed together, resting up after a long day of training and gaming. The raven-haired teen was the first to awaken and he found himself in Ben’s arms, all four of them. To make matters worse, Kevin had his legs wrapped around Ben’s. ‘Oh man this looks bad!’ he began to panic but stopped as he stared at the sleeping Ben.

He felt his heart flutter and his cheeks go red. They were so close, so very, very close. Ben’s warmth was so inviting, Kevin found it hard not to press into him. Ben was shirtless since they still didn’t have the whole four-arm situation down, Ben had a vest that was working for him but his shirts and jackets were useless.

Ben yawned and stretched, allowing Kevin to pull back. “Morning,” he yawned.

“Morning.” the boys got up and stretched.

“Let’s hit the shower before Gwen gets up.” To save on water, Ben and Kevin showered together, the shower in the bathroom of the rust bucket was just big enough for two. It wasn’t a great shower, the hot water didn’t last long at all. Gwen complained about splitting the water even more, so Ben offered to share the shower with Kevin.

“Yeah...” Kevin had agreed to share the shower, but that was becoming weird. Ben removed his boxers, exposing his twin thick cocks. Kevin blushed at the sight. He removed his nightshirt and boxers and the boys headed to shower.

Ben hummed the Sumo Slammers theme song as he washed his hair and body at the same time. Kevin kept stealing glances at the brunette, it was a surprise that Ben had two dicks, he didn’t have them before apparently. Just another change from having the mixed DNA, they were fully functioning to.

He was also surprised at the size, Ben’s penis was twice the size of his own. Ben didn’t lord it over him or anything, just something he noticed. He was noticing a lot of things about Ben. They finished washing up, Ben oblivious to the fact Kevin was checking him out.

If they thought the trip to the Magic Museum was gonna be dull, they were in for a big surprise. A magical villain known as Hex attacked seeking to steal the Archamada Book of Spells, he wanted to combine the power of the Charms of Bezel with the book to unlock ultimate power, blah blah, cue the villain monologue.

Ben went XLR8 and with four arms and super speed, he got in a few good hits on him. Kevin snatched the spellbook back from him, Hex tried to burn him with fire, but Kevin absorbed the stone from a nearby pillar and he blocked the flames. While Hex was focused on Kevin, Ben was able to zip in and give the guy a pummeling before smacking him away with his tail.

Hex went flying, losing one of his charms. “Those two sure make a good team!” Max said.

“Yeah...” Gwen crossed her arms. Ben took one of the charms as a souvenir. He often collected a souvenir from a baddie and added it to his collection. Since Kevin joined Ben didn’t need Gwen much anymore, but she liked the excitement, the adventure. She wanted to do hero stuff to…

Ben noticed his cousin was feeling down, so he gave her the charm. As it turned out, the charm was magic, granting Gwen the power of luck. She figured it out, and put it to the test, beating Kevin at a game of basketball.

Kevin was dumbstruck as Gwen made impossible shots, and getting the better of him at every turn. “How is she doing that?” Gwen laughed.

“Just lucky I guess.”

“Lucky my ass!” the two started arguing.

“What’s going on?” Ben came out and saw them. “Gwen...” he crossed his arms. “Spill!” She couldn’t explain it, but the best she got was the charm granted her luck when it glows everything goes her way.

“So now that I got some power, I can be a hero like you guys,” she said confidently.

“Heh, luck isn’t a power.” Kevin taunted.

“Kicked your butt.”

“You mean you cheated to win.”

“What?!” the two glared at each other. Ben separated them.

“Cool it guys.” Their talk was cut short as trouble was afoot. At the nearby market, someone had stolen a woman’s purse. Ben and Kevin went after him. The Omnitrix wasn’t working, and the thug wasn’t intimidated by two kids. When Gwen tried to help, the charm glowed and a series of events occurred that caused the thug to get tripped up and knocked out.

The elderly woman thanked the girl, calling her a hero. Gwen sees a nearby mask and buys it, for what she had planned. Meanwhile…

Hex had recovered from his fight with Ben and Kevin and had returned to the museum and stole the book. He tried to unlock the ultimate power, only to learn one of his charms was missing. “That speed monster, I’ll punish those fools for getting in my way.”

Gwen was living it up, she made a costume that matched the mask, and donned the name Lucky Girl. “Who’s your hero?” she cheered and the crowd cheered her name.

“Lucky Girl...seriously...she’s going full comic book with this. You wouldn’t catch me in some silly mask and spandex.” Kevin huffed.

“Really? I think you’d look pretty cool.” Ben said.

Kevin blushed. “You think?” his heart fluttered a bit.

Hex wasn’t pleased about all this, he lured Gwen in and tried to take the charm back, but hard to beat someone when Luck was on their side. Hex fended Ben as Heatblast and Kevin off with gargoyles he brought to life. Max was busy helping people escape from Hex’s trap.

Kevin took a hit for Gwen, and Hex got his charm back and began to work on the spell to unlock ultimate power. The trio worked together, Gwen and Kevin distracting Hex long enough for Ben to burn the book. “Noooo!”

They disarmed Hex and locked him in a stone coffin, his staff tossed away somewhere. Gwen looked at the charms. “I could have Luck, Fly, shoot fire and lightning.” she picked up a nearby shovel. “I guess I can just be me!”

She went to destroy the charms only for Ben to stop her. “What are you doing?”

“Ben?” Ben took the charms and gave them to Gwen.

“Gwen you did a good job out there if you wanna be a hero this is your chance.”

“You are right, and I’m sorry. I’ve been kinda jealous.” she hugged him. “Thanks!” Ben was more than just the watch, Kevin was more than just his powers, Gwen was more than the charms of Bezel. This didn’t mean they couldn’t use what they have to do great things.

Gwen joined the boys in training, she had to learn how to control the charm’s powers. Like extending her power of luck to reach Ben and Kevin, so they wouldn’t get tripped up when things went her way.

With the charm of telekinesis, she was able to move things with her mind and even fly. The charms of Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis, gave her the ability to create, control, and manipulate fire and electricity. The Charm of Resurrection gave her the power of healing. She had to learn to use these powers, they were a team now.

Ben was doing his runs as Diamond Head, Kevin was watching him. “Ben’s really awesome huh?”

“Yeah, when he’s not being a doofus.”

“No I’m serious, he’s taking all of this so well. Ben really is great.” Gwen looked at him and saw how he was looking at her cousin. The watch timed out and Ben was back to human form, his body was glistening in the summer heat, Kevin couldn’t help but stare.

“Oh my god...you like him!”

“Well duh, we are friends.”

“No, you like like him!” Gwen gave him a knowing smirk.

“What are you talking about?” Kevin blushed.

“You…LIKE him!” she smiled. “You do, you really really do!”

“Stop saying that, I don’t get it.” He looked away from her.

“Come with me,” Gwen grabbed his hand and brought him into the rustbucket. She goes to her luggage and finds a stack of books with advanced class covers.

“You brought me here to show me you're a nerd?”

“No, I brought you in here to show you this.” She removed the cover to reveal a BL manga. Kevin blushes like a tomato at the sight of it, the real cover was very clear cut. “Ben has no interest in Advanced School stuff so I knew he wouldn’t touch my collection.”

“Guys do this kinda stuff?” he’d seen some porn mags at the old gang’s base, so he wasn’t completely in the dark. “With each other?” he flipped through some of the pages.

“You sometimes can’t help who you fall for.”

“What about Ben?” he handed the book back.

“I don’t know, Ben’s never shown interest in girls. Something I do know, Ben cares about you, I’ve heard his parents tell my parents that he doesn’t have many friends. When I saw the way he leaned on you and relied on you I was jealous.”

“I don’t know about this...I’m the reason why he’s got four arms...it’s my fault he’s not gonna be able to have a normal life...I’m lucky he even wants me as a friend...I can’t ask for anything more than that.”

“You are actually a pretty good guy aren’t you?” she gripped his shoulders. “Listen up, you got me in your corner. If you two wanna get together, I’ll help in any way I can!”

“Why would you help me? Why do you even care?”

“Because Ben is my cousin, we might but heads but...” she caressed her charms. “We still want what’s best for each other. Ben is kinda dense, I don’t know if he’ll have those feelings, but I do know he deserves to have someone who cares about him as much as you do in his life.” she gave him a thumbs up.

Kevin felt a bit at ease, he thought he was going nuts, his interest in Ben was normal, his normal.

To be continued...Summer Ends

Summer doesn’t last forever, through all the adventures and battles. Ben is gonna be going to a plumber school now that he’s a hybrid. Kevin might not be seeing Ben for a while, and is torn if he should confess his feelings for him or not.


	4. Summer Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Summer Ends

Summer doesn’t last forever; Ben, Kevin, and Gwen have grown a lot, they’ve learned a lot, and have grown closer. When Ben and Gwen first started this summer trip they barely talked to each other, they didn’t think they shared anything in common. The few times they met up around holidays and shared birthdays was more of a chore.

Their summer began dreading spending any time together now they were dreading it coming to an end. Gwen had come into her own as a hero, with her own foils, Hex and Charmcaster. Each time she encountered them she always came away with a new trinket, trick, or treasure to increase her arsenal.

She obtained the Key Stone of Bezel that amplified not only her own skills by ten but amplified the power of the charms as well. She got Charmcaster’s spellbook, and even learned how to make a magic bag of her own, hers was a cat design with button eyes, a tail, a strap, and the mouth was the entrance of the bag. If someone tried to take something out of her bag without permission it would sprout fangs and bite. She also learned to conjure her own rock creatures.

Kevin had made a lot of progress, with a supportive circle he was able to deal with his issues. He had friends, a mentor, he learned a lot working on the Rustbucket, Max did all his repairs, and he was able to teach Kevin. He learned about engines, machines, alien tech it was a dream. To say nothing of his combat drills Max had the plumber training memorized so he was able to put them through their paces.

He had fine sharpshooting skills, growing mechanic skills, even his control over his powers was growing in leaps and bounds. What hadn’t advanced was his relationship with Ben, they were friends yes, but Kevin’s feelings were still going and getting stronger by the day. Even with Gwen’s support, Kevin found it hard telling Ben how he felt.

What didn’t help, was that he kept having bad dreams of Ben rejecting him and tossing him away. Those dreams were bad, but his good dreams with Ben were possibly worse as he kept waking up to a stiffy and he still shared a bed with Ben. Gwen’s collection of yaoi and BL manga only seemed to give him more ideas, more questions, and fewer answers.

Through all the battles, video games, fun, Kevin didn’t want it to end, even if Ben didn’t feel the same way, they were friends. Not something he had a lot of, and he wanted to keep what he had safe. They had each other’s backs, Ben could be reckless, but said he trusted Kevin to have his back. The feeling was mutual.

Ben unlocked new aliens and with Kevin’s help figured out their powers. Over the summer he either figured out the code for new aliens or when they scratched the Omnitrix it collected their DNA. It was the best summer Ben ever had, he connected with his cousin, made a friend who actually understood him. It was sad that summer came to an end, but it didn’t mean he was going back to a normal life.

“Come on Kevin, tell him!” Gwen nudged him. Ben was sitting up front with Max.

“I can’t, I just can’t...” Kevin frowned.

“Come on, you’ve fought circus freaks, a creepy bug man, alien mercenaries, forever knights, and even kicked Vilgax in the face.” Gwen named just a few accomplishments.

“That stuff is easy!” He’d rather go five rounds with Vilgax than face rejection from Ben. It didn’t help that they met Kai, Kevin thought Ben had a thing for her. Gwen wasn’t sure, Ben was acting strange that day, didn’t help that Ben was turned into an alien werewolf. Kai did ask Ben out, but only if he turned into a werewolf again. Gwen could see a mile away that a relationship with Kai would be toxic, she only wanted him if he changed for her. She wanted to train him and tame him.

Ben rejected her, but it still had Kevin a tad nervous. Ben the whole time kept helping her. “If it's about Kai, I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

“Can you be sure?” Gwen couldn’t, she just had a feeling and a lot of hope. Kevin wasn’t the jerk she thought he was, he really cared about her cousin.

“No, but Summer is over, you aren’t gonna have a lot more chances.” He’s had chances before but he either chickened out or got interrupted.

“That’s what I’m worried about, Summer is over, what’s gonna happen with Ben?”

“Oh...yeah...” she had gotten so used to it, she had forgotten Ben wasn’t normal anymore. How was he gonna go to school? Grandpa Max had also been quiet on the way back to town.

They reached Ben’s house, and Ben’s parents were outside waiting for him. They...did not look happy. “I’m gonna have to talk to Ben’s parents, you kids wait here, and I’ll drop you off in a bit. Let’s go, Ben.”

“Okay, Grandpa.” Ben got up and followed him. “See ya guys, I wish our summer could have lasted longer.” Gwen hugged him.

“See you doofus.” she pulled back and Ben and Kevin looked at each other.

“Kevin...this isn’t goodbye,” the raven-haired teen tensed. “We’ll see each other again, right?”

“Heh, you kidding Benji, we’ll work things out. We are friends till the end right?” Ben chuckled.

“Yeah...” he grinned. He went to hug Kevin only for Kevin to go for a handshake. They blushed and chuckled before doing the opposite.

‘These dorks how are they not a couple yet!?’ the two shook hands.

“Ben, no matter what happens, your parents love you. Your dad, might not be happy with me though.” he gulped.

-x-

They left the Rustbucket and Gwen and Kevin peeked out the window. His parents were shocked at Ben’s extra appendages. Sandra started crying and hugging her son. Carl started arguing with Max. “I wish we could hear what’s going on?”

“Leave it to me.” Gwen conjured a little stone bat. “Go fly my little spy, reveal and sight and sound for your master.” the bat glowed and off it flew, and just in time as they went inside the house. Gwen’s little spy bat slipped in before the door shut.

Gwen brought out a crystal ball. A little chant later and now they could see and hear what the bat did.

“I can’t believe this dad!” Carl shouted. “I thought you retired from the plumbers and all that alien stuff.”

“I did, things kinda just happened.”

“My son has four arms!” he yelled again. Kevin was hit by guilt.

“Not that we don’t love you Ben, more to love!” Sandra hugged him.

“Right, but how is he gonna live a normal life now? You promised you’d figure something out.”

“There isn’t a way to reverse Ben’s transformation, I’ve checked and reached out to my various contacts with the plumbers.”

“Great, all that time you spent away from us, sure came in handy.” Carl was mad.

“I was just trying to protect you kids.”

“Dad, you knew about Grandpa?” Ben gasped.

“I knew, and I hated all that plumber stuff, the secrets, the lies. I only agreed to let Ben go with you because you promised you were out of the game. You always put the job before the family.”

“That’s not fair, Grandpa was protecting the universe!”

“Ben, it’s okay...” Max sighed. “I can’t say I don’t have regrets. I made my mistakes, but I loved you kids.”

“Is that all you have to say? My son has been mutated, I never should have let him go with you.”

“Carl!” “Dad!” was exclaimed in unison.

“It’s fine, I get it. I do have a way to fix this. If you’d let me.”

“What?” Carl crossed his arms.

“There is a plumber academy, it offers training and education to youth across the galaxy. I pulled some strings and I offered to teach at the academy if they’d accept Ben into the program.”

“Really?!” Ben gasped getting excited.

“So you want Ben to be just like you!?” Carl hissed. “Leave his family, go off star running or whatever you call it.”

“Carl!” Sandra warned. “This might be a great opportunity for Ben.”

“It's his only opportunity now, how could we explain what happened to our son?”

“Dad, I want to go!” Ben said. “Extra arms or not, I’ve always been seen as a freak at school. I want to do this!”

Carl sighed. “If this is what you want Ben, we’ll discuss it.”

“Thank you, Max, I know you retired to spend more time with your family, going back even as a teacher is very nice of you.” Sandra hugged the man.

“Yeah...thanks, dad...” Carl said but still wasn’t happy.

“I gotta tell Kevin and Gwen!” Ben raced out of the house, but the news was already shared. Kevin was white as a ghost.

‘Ben’s leaving, he’s going off-planet...I...I may never see him again.’ Kevin was sweating bullets. Ben was so excited Kevin put on a brave face but Gwen could tell he was freaking out. Ben went back inside.

“He’s leaving, he’s really leaving and he’s so happy, how can I stop him?”

“Kevin relax, he’s just going to space for school he’s not going for 70 years or anything.” Kevin groaned because he was only going because he needed an education, and he couldn’t because of him. “Why don’t you just find out if you can go to the plumber school too?”

“I can’t!” Kevin snapped. “I ran away from home before, if I go home only to ask if I should leave again, it’d be a slap in the face.” He had a point. “I need to tell him before he leaves.”

“That’s perfect, it can be a beautiful airport moment, with a twist.” Gwen was dropped off and Max and Kevin went to Levin’s place. His mother was so happy to see him.

“Hi mom...” he was nervous.

“Oh Kevin!” she ran over and hugged him. “My baby, your back, I was so worried about you!”

“I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry!” he hugged her and they cried. Kevin told her about his summer, about Ben and how he was leaving to go to plumber school. She was worried he wanted to go too, but he said he just wanted to see him off.

The plumber transport was arranged a few days later, and Kevin did get to see Ben off. “Ben...there is something I need to tell you.” He was so damn nervous.

“What is it Kevin?” the raven-haired youth paused. “You know you can tell me anything.” Kevin blushed but still couldn’t form the words.

'You can do this Kevin, have confidence!' Gwen thought. The two looked so cute together. 

“I um...I uh...I’m gonna miss you...a lot...” Gwen facepalmed.

“I’m gonna miss you too!” Ben smiled, and he pushed forward and kissed Kevin on the cheek. “And I’m not nearly as dense as Gwen thinks I am.” Kevin’s face turned beat red. “I’ll see you again!”

Kevin was frozen in shock and joy, as Ben left Earth with Grandpa Max. Ben promised he’d visit on holidays if he could, and he’d try to write and keep in touch. The transport took them away, to a new life in space.

Levin was also starting a new life on Earth, he got enrolled in school. He introduced himself before taking his seat. “Looky here JT, Tennyson is gone, but we got some fresh meat to tenderize.” He looked to his right to see Cash, Ben’s former bully.

“This year isn’t gonna be so bad after all!” to his left sat JT. Kevin would trounce these two losers, but he promised he’d be on his best behavior.

‘This year is gonna be a drag!’ he touched his cheek and thought about Ben.

To be continued...6 Years Later, Ben’s Vacation


	5. Six Years Later Ben's Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Six Years Later, Ben’s Vacation

  
  


  
  


Kevin missed Ben, the years may have been good to him, he worked out, kept in shape, got to work on cars now and then until he joined Auto-Shop. All the cool cars he could work on couldn’t distract him for long, he missed his four-armed buddy like a dog missed his master. He didn’t care about the implications of that analogy it was true. Ben did come back to earth, but his Earth time wasn’t long and usually around holidays. Not many holidays either, aliens found human holidays interesting but rarely acknowledged them, unless they suited their own tastes. So it was family time, and Kevin often had to deal with his own family stuff. Things were better on the family front, he reconnected with his mom, he was doing okay in school, got into some trouble now and then. Didn’t change the fact he missed Ben.

He tried to write a letter but felt that it was too cheesy even for him. He actually made Ben a mixtape and gave it to Ben’s family for him around Christmas. Gwen dropped off his gift to Kevin after he went back into space. It was an alien toolset, Kevin was so happy. Kevin built a communicator but wasn’t sure about giving the other half to Ben. If he did, it would be weird, they’d have to talk. Talk about stuff that Kevin wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about.

Yes, he was being a coward, but in the end, it didn’t matter as when he did try to give the communicator to Ben it was confiscated. The Plumber Academy was an isolated facility, so access to communicators and the extranet was prohibited. Public calls could be made but they were monitored heavily. Kevin did want to talk to Ben, but the things he wanted to say he didn’t want others listening in on. He found ways to distract himself, lifting weights, learning about alien tech, the before mentioned mechanic work, he even took up a sport; joining the baseball team, trying to be on his best behavior, and with Cash and JT trying his patience that was quite the chore. He was called a ruffian and troublemaker, but while the two pains in his ass tried to get him in trouble, he was pretty good at getting out of trouble.

-x-

He also did his research into gay sex, learning the ins and outs, and he got some toys to experiment with. They varied in shape and size, some buzzed, some rotated and gyrated, some kept his ass stretched. Kevin wondered what Ben might say, seeing him use his toys, his mind came up with several different heated scenarios. He had saved up to buy a dildo one just about Ben’s size, the raven-haired teen had seen them enough over the summer.

Kevin used it to train his ass every day and then got a vibe to train his hole further. Ben could stuff him with both dicks, such an opportunity crossed his mind often. The porn he browsed for research purposes showed him double penetration was possible, it just took time and preparation.

Over 6 years while his ass had not tasted a real cock, it had been well used, well trained, and one of the sources of Kevin’s pleasure. His nipples were another source, puberty, and his experimentation had turned the buds into erogenous zones. Ben was the source of every dream and fantasy he had, while he did find other guys attractive his heart belonged to Ben.

He thought maybe he was fooling himself, he remembered Ben’s words, but it had been 6 years. Ben said he wasn’t as dense as Gwen believed, did that mean he knew? Did Ben know his feelings and was okay with them? The thought made his heart flutter.

Even if Ben meant, what he thinks he meant, it had been so long. If Ben had feelings for him would he still have them? Least he stopped having nightmares about Ben finding out that Kevin liked him, and left him disgusted. Though he did have the occasional nightmare that Ben dumps him and gets with Cash and JT, oh yeah, the two had it rough on those days. (Especially when the coach had them playing dodgeball)

Guess he’d find out soon enough. Ben was coming home on a vacation, all his hard work, his long hours of studying, training, was paying off and he was getting a 3-week vacation.

As the day came ever closer, Kevin’s been double stuffing his hole in his excitement. “Ben!” he wanted the boy so bad, he wanted his first time to be with him. He had two vibes buzzing away at his ass, one hand pumping his cock, the other toying with a nipple. “Ahh, ah ah ahh oh fuck!” he moaned as he came, his cum shooting hard and hitting his face, neck, pecs, abs, the last of his orgasm spilling all over his crotch and pumping hand. “Ben...I love you!” he said and closed his eyes, basking in the orgasmic waves for a bit before he got a shower.

-x-

Ben was arriving today, and Kevin couldn’t shake the nerves he was having, he changed his clothes three times, showered twice, and jerked off once; not in that order. He ended up going with comfortable, a black t-shirt and some baggy jeans, with some briefs.

Gwen was needing a ride to pick up Ben and Max at the site. Since Kevin had the car and wanted to see Ben he volunteered. “You excited to see Ben?”

“No...Yes...” She gave him a look.

“You still like him don’t you?”

‘You have no idea.’ he thought. “Can you drop it?”

“I guess you won’t care that Ben told me he met someone at the academy?”

“What?!” Kevin gasped.

“Ha, you do still love him!” Kevin blushed and gripped his steering wheel tight.

“That was playing dirty.”

“Consider it payback, you’d think you’d be more honest. You’ve been pining for my cousin all this time.”

“I have NOT been pining!” Gwen stared at him.

“You’ve totally been pining.”

“Why can’t you just drop it?”

“Because I’ve not seen my cousin or you much these past few years. A few holidays now and then, not a lot of time to catch up.”

“We’ve both been busy, Miss Karate Champion!”

“That means if you break my cousin’s heart I can and will kick your ass.”

‘I’m hoping he doesn’t break mine.’ he thinks. They pull up to the site and wait for the transport ship to arrive. Gwen catches Kevin, messing with his hair in the mirror. ‘This is fine, you are just seeing your friend and secret crush after some years apart, what’s the worst that can happen?’

The ship arrived and the door opened. Ben and Max stepped out, the four-armed stud carrying all their bags at once. ‘Oh no he’s hot!’ Kevin’s jaw dropped if he was a cartoon wolf his tongue would be rolling out, his eyes bulging out of his head.

If you thought puberty had done Kevin well, oh boy! Ben was drop-dead gorgeous, his time in space and his plumber training had given him a body, a BODY! He was as tall as Kevin now, maybe a half an inch shorter, but now Gwen was the shortest in the group. His once lithe soccer player body was super fit, he was thicker, broad shoulders, muscles just waiting to dance with a flex or two. Kevin may have had bigger pecs, but Ben was sporting tighter more formed abs, and with how tight his suit was it was leaving nothing to the imagination. It was a green and black plumber suit, that hugged his form like a second skin. His twin cocks were bulging the suit impressively, making it clear Ben wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Kevin!” Ben smiled upon seeing him. The four-armed boy rushed over and hugged his friend.

‘He smells good too!’ Kevin felt like he was melting in the embrace. It was nice that Ben didn’t crush him in a four-armed hug to boot.

“I’ve missed you!”

“I...I missed you too!” Kevin shivered.

“Dude you got buff!” Ben began to feel up Levin, much to the raven’s delight.

“Look who’s talking.” Kevin felt one of his arms, and Tennyson flexed and Kevin had to fight the urge to cream himself.

‘Oh wow!’

“Not much to do at the academy, but study, eat, shower, train, and jerk off!” Levin blushed at the thought of Ben doing such a thing. “Hehe, you are cute when you blush.”

“I...um...what...say what now?” Ben pulled him close.

“Kevin, are you seeing anyone?” the ruffian gulped and shook his head no.

“Good, because I’ve waited 6 years to do this!” he held Kevin and dipped him, leaning in close until he planted a kiss right on his lips. Kevin’s eyes widened before closing, kissing back with equal vigor.

Gwen brought out a camera and was taking pictures. The kiss broke for air and both boys were left panting.

“Ben?”

“Kevin, I never stopped thinking about you, are you ready to say it?” he gulped.

“Y-yes...Ben...I...I...I love you!” his heart was pounding so loud he couldn’t hear himself think, so his feelings fell from his lips.

“Good, because I love you too!” Ben kissed him again, and let his hands roam. His butt was groped, his back was caressed, and his head was cupped, their crotches grinding against each other perfectly. Max cleared his throat, the two broke apart and Gwen groaned.

“Grandpa, it was just getting good!” Gwen complained.

“As much as I love and support you, Ben, I want to get back to the Rustbucket before sundown, and if things keep up I don’t think Kevin will be able to drive us back.” Max was suffering from some serious space jet lag. “You’ll have your vacation to relax and enjoy yourselves.”

“Good point.” he leaned in close and cupped Kevin’s crotch. “I got big plans for us!”

Kevin gulped. “Can’t wait!” his voice cracked and you couldn’t remove the smile on his face. This was gonna be one hell of a vacation!

-x-

A strange car pulled up to a factory and while no one was looking unleashed a swarm of strange parasite like creatures. The creatures latched onto the people, and changed them into some kind of alien monstrosity! The factory was converted for more nefarious purposes.

To be continued...First Date

Ben and Kevin go on their first official date, of course, it doesn’t go smoothly not with Cash and JT hanging around. Max gets a whiff of something dangerous on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


End file.
